Dan Diablo
by Lord Sharkbeard-king of tides
Summary: What if Danny became part demon? Here is you answer. Contains sem-religous content in Dan Diablo, and naturally crosses being used to ward off demons. Danny/Sam. Maybe Tuck and Val. Check out the poll for tuck/Val.
1. Mystery Meat Prolouge

**Dan Diablo**

1 _**DANNY**_

"Come on, dude, a demon portal, how cool is that!?" Said my best buddy Tucker Foley. "He's right Danny, that's pretty boss." That was my_ other _best friend Samantha Manson, but to all but me (don't know why though.) it is Sam. Anything else and, well, hope you like combat boot sole. "Yeah, come on bro, Mom said it didn't work anyway, what's the harm" said my little sis Danielle. "Fine. You win." My friends and Danni are persuasive. I head in, wearing a white and blue jumpsuit my mom made. Suddenly, Sam jumped up and tore my dad's face off it and quickly drew a blue D logo, "Can't have the demons teasing you because of your dad's face." I nodded and went in. I accidently hit what felt like a button. Suddenly, red energy started to course through the machine. Then, it blasted into the center, into _me. _I was rocketed out of the portal. When I woke up, Sam, Danielle and Tuck were crying. Well Sam and Danni were crying, Tucker was shaking and said "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Dude, you've got to look into the mirror. But you aren't going to like what you see."

He was right, when I looked into the mirror, I didn't see blue-eyed black-haired Danny Fenton. I saw the exact opposite, a white haired boy with fangs and blazing red eyes. My jumpsuit was now black and red. The thing is, I barely felt any different, just stronger, almost, power full. Suddenly, I remembered that my parents had said demons (if that's what I was.) had several powers including turning to smoke, flight, and being able to sense one another and other heighted senses. The rest of their powers varied. I decided to try to turn to smoke and screw around with Tucker a little. I turned to smoke and went into the shadows. Seconds later, Tuck was in the air screaming with a wedgie. Everyone but Tucker was laughing their butts off. In the midst of it all, I noticed my jumpsuit was like, crawling to one point, the red D logo. Then I turned back to Danny Fenton. "Weird, I'm me again." Not that I was complaining. Suddenly, my fangs and claws returned. The now active portal, which flowed similarly to red rain separated to show a fat, short, blue-skinned demon who screamed "BEWARE! I am the Storage Demon! I will take over your world with all of your human storage things!" then, in an instant, the logo returned, glowing, I focused, drawing all of my energy into it, and on an impulse screamed "Demon days!" as the suit started crawling all over until it got to the end of my fingerless gloves. I grabbed a scythe that was nearby and flew up to the demon. I gave him an uppercut to the chin as I flew, then turned to smoke and flew around him and kicked him in the back. Then I remembered what dad had said about the scythe.

"_Okay kids, so you want to hunt demons. Well to start, you'll need a way to capture them. That's why we have this scythe, it's a weapon, and a storage device. It's used like any weapon with a blade, but see these three little claws? Just hit the demonic scum with them and they'll get sucked in!"_

On a whim, since so far mom and dad had been right about the whole 'Demons exist' thing, I decided to try slashing the storage demon guy with the claws. I flew over to him and hit him with the claw things, and he started acting like he was in a wind tunnel and he was trying to run away from the jet engine, although, he was eventually sucked in. Exhausted, I flew down and let the D logo absorb the suit, turning me back to Danny Fenton. Then, I realized some things, including that I was only_ half _demon. Also, that if more demons showed up, I had the power to help the people of Amity Park, and that I should since I activated the portal in the first place.

"Hey, guys, I think that since I activated the portal, I should, like protect the town from other demons that might be out there. So I might not always be around after school and stuff, so just know I value our friendship like, a lot. And since I'm going to be like, a super hero, got any name ideas?"

"Danny Demon?"

"Stupid, Tuck"

"Dan Diablo."

"Great idea, Sam. I mean, the _only_ Latino family in amity doesn't even know that 'si' is yes, and neither does anyone else but me, you, tucker, and Danielle plus it sounds cool."

"But,"

"Danni, again, not even the Spanish teacher knows what Diablo means."

Sam interrupted us and said, "Don't think for a second that we're going to let you risk your butt on your own, _we dared_ you to go into that freaking portal. We are _so_ helping you."

Tucker gulped "speak for yourself, Sam. Danny's like a brother to me, but if he has a hero complex with his powers, count me _out!_" Danielle nodded and said "He's right, who knows what could happen? I do, we could DIE! But, I _will _cover your butt, unlike tutu over here." Sam, while she clearly didn't like their response, she nodded to Danni, and turned to Tuck, "Foley, **run for your life.** Or help somehow." Tucker, out of fear of Sam said, "oka-a-ay, Sam, I'll help. Geez, you could've hurt Sandra."

"… you name your PDA?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Dude, calm down, you're going to make the room stink with fear for forever if ya' don't."

"I don't know what's weirder, you for smelling his fear, or him naming his stupid PDA."

I shrugged. I didn't either.

**2\. Danielle (1 month later)**

Sam and Tucker came over for breakfast. No surprise there, Sam argues with her parents daily, well, mostly her mom, but occasionally she and her dad fight. Tucker, well, I personally just chalk it up to the fact that he and Danny are practically brothers, that and his mom has a 'no meat at breakfast in this house' policy, while _our_ mom always has some sausage and bacon handy, labeled _Tucker's, Don't Touch._

When I sat down, Danny was whispering something about barely having any control of his powers. I swear, whenever mom and dad aren't in earshot, he mentions his 'powers', personally, I feel that they're more like a talent using his body, like my contortionism. Yes, unlike most girls my age that did a physical thing with their bodies, I'm a contortionist, and I don't give jack-squat if you mock me. Mom says I spend too much time with Sam and that being so spunky isn't a good thing at 12 years old. Again, don't care in the least. I'm so caught up in my thoughts, I don't hear mom tell me that dad's taking me to school.

BIG MISTAKE.

Next thing I know, I'm in the RV, or Fenton Demon Assault Vehicle, if your mom or dad. Speaking of dad, he drives like a madman, and probably wound up scaring any child who was under age 13 for life. Bright side being, amazingly, we occasionally get to places before passenger planes. We've raced a few. Don't ask. Anyway, I'm like a blend of Danny, and our older sister Jazz. I look, act, and even have Danny's ability to take simplified simulations, and use the real version. We discovered this tidbit when me and Danny were at the Air and Space Museum, we went into the shuttle they let you play in and kind of turned it on. They don't let us go there any more, though, they were amazed that two toddlers could turn on a shuttle- then they sold the shuttle. Anyway, I also have my sister's smarts and am having a trial day at Danny's school. No, I'm not being sued by the young lawyers' club, I'm going to have a day there like any freshman would. Danny, Sam, and Tuck walked together. Well, the lovebirds-Sam and Danny- did any way, tuck just hung back trying to film them being the lovebirds we all know they are. When we got there, we had brought our grand total debt-by-letting-dad-drive up by fifteen grand on streetlights, five hundred on fire hydrants, and for the first time, twenty grand on a garbage truck. Anyway, when we got to the school, a blond jock was trying to beat up Danny. Key word, trying, Danny had somehow grabbed the jock's fist and turned it around, hitting him in the gut. As I got out, Danny noticed and ran up to me, handing me a piece of paper. "took the liberty of getting you your schedule for the day" said Danny.

**3\. Danny**

As I gave Danni her schedule, Sam and Tuck started arguing again, about –same as always- meat versus veggies. It had been happening all the time lately, and was always just as annoying. I turned around and said, "Guys, _please_, stop!"

"Only when I've heard _him_ say that veggies are better than meat!"

"Once _she _admits meat is better than green dirt!"

'This day hates me… first Danni sees me punch a guy, then this argument, what's next!?' as an answer to my question, when we head to class, an old with a red aura appeared through the vent. She turned to me, Sam, and Tuck, and asked "excuse me kids, but today is supposed to be meatloaf, but I don't see it, where's the meatloaf?"

To which Sam naturally responded with, "oh, I changed the menu, NO MORE MEAT!"

Tucker gasped, "Why would you, you couldn't have settled for more grass options!?"

I realized my fangs and claws were out, and that this woman was a demon, well, it also helped she was attacking. I let my logo start blazing and shouted "demon days!"

Once I transformed completely, I flew up and punched the demon in the jaw. Suddenly she created meat monsters and sent them towards me, but they ignored me and targeted Sam.

**End Prologue episode 1**

**so what do you think? By the way, if you check my profile, you will find a certain OC. I'm not sure if he'll appear or not. Also, if you think u could help like transfer some one like wolf to a demon, PM me starting at like 9pm. **

**Here are how demons work in this fix.**

**Evil ones generally have inhuman colors of skin when formed on humans. Good ones, the inhuman colors are usually in hair/eye color.**

**They have three different types of obsessions, greed, anger, or fear for evil. Guilt, anger (like batman anger), or terror (like what could happen to him kind, not, what has he done to me fear)**

**Demons are formed when an organism feels one of those emotions with shed blood and tears near by. THEY CAN NOT FORM IN CHURCHES OR OTHER HOLY PLACES! NOR CAN THEY ENTER THESE PLACES! Ok, we cool religious people?**

**Beyond the three types of obsessions, the demon has an objective, i.e, jam meat down others' throats.**

**Art is accepted**

**Also, any flames will be used to melt the chains on my trolling power, ok? **


	2. Mystery Meat

**Danny**

I was forced to watch as meat monsters grabbed Sam and ran off, because I had run out of energy flying after them. Tucker walked up, and seeing his face just made me snap.

"This is all your fault! If you had just let Sam win those dumb ass fights, she wouldn't have changed the menu and gotten captured! You are so helping me find her!"

"And, what were those arguments, Mr. Fenton? And please refrain from that language."

Shit. Mr. Lancer heard me. "Uh, Do I have to say? They are kinda personal."

Lancer shrugged. "Tell you what, I'll keep your language and transformation secret. You just tell me what's going on here."

Danni ran up to us, "Sorry bro, I saw the red thing in the vents and tried –"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "Sam's been captured! So, You, Tucker, are helping me find her. Mr. Lancer, don't tell my parents, I am pretty sure I'm half demon, which, you know, they hunt. Danni, hold 'im to it."

My anger had restored my energy. Time to kick some ass. Once I transformed, I grabbed a certain fedora* wearing jackass by the pits and flew like the wind.

It was pretty easy. Sam was, of course, being held in the kitchen. Trapped in a meat pile. Being force fed meat. How was she not going crazy?

"Let me go! We can live without meat! That is FACT! Unlike all this 'meat disciplines you, meat strengthens your reflexes' shit!"

Oh, she was. Anyway, I let Tucker go and flew into the old lady, fists first. Then I started slashing with my claws. She dodged a few of the claws, leaving her stomach open. I kicked her there, bounced off and grabbed Sam and Tuck. I smoked out and dropped them on the ground, then went back into the kitchen, but demon lady was gone. Crap, crap, crap!

_The next day:_

When I got to school, I was by myself. Sam and Tuck had apparently both left early. When I got there, there were three crowds huddled around Sam, Tuck, and me. Sam had a bunch of hippies and vegans. Tuck was surrounded by fat American stereotypes and butchers' kids. Me, I was surrounded by the rest of the students, either because they were just the normal crowd of girls who faun over me, the nerds who see me as protection**, or they were begging for me to solve the meat versus veggies war.

Sam and Tuck ran up to me. Tuck started, "Dude, join me! I mean, come on! Meat keeps the energy up! Strengthens the bones!"

"Yeah, makes you fat to, weakens the reflexes." Said Sam.

"Either you're with me-"started Tucker

"-Or you're against him!" ended Sam.

Suddenly, I felt my fangs and claws form, and same with my logo.

"Guys, time to make up!" I screamed.

At this, Sam and Tuck did a fake hug that covered enough of me to transform without being seen. Once I was ready, I flew up and met the demon for battle. She had created a meat monster as an armor thing. I flew into her stomach with my claws extended. When she tried to grab me, I slashed her meaty hand off –okay that sounded better before I said it- with my scythe. Suddenly, I felt an energy build up in my palm. On a whim, I released it. It shot a blood red laser, and when it hit the monster in the gut, creating a small explosion, exposing her for a second before she reformed.

Then I tried the same thing, but harnessed the energy through my scythe and slashed. Badass energy wave, yeah. Suddenly more meat monsters formed.

"So not gonna happen," I said as sliced them to bits.

"Enough, you are a fellow demon, you should be helping me, not these humans!" she shouted

Yeah at this, she was getting annoying, so, naturally, I blasted her gut again and hit her with the claws on my scythe, absorbing her. I flew down, exhausted, and changed back. But hey, everyone was gone.

"Hi sweetie!"

F**k. Mom and dad had arrived. Anyway, "yeah, mom?"

"Where's your teacher? We just needed to ask how Danni did."

Phew, "um, Mr. Lancer should be in his office, possibly grading or muttering various classic book titles in disturbance from seeing fat American stereotypes run. No, I do not mean dad."

She raised an eyebrow, but I was the only kid she trusted. Danni was 12, so duh, she'll be a skeptic. Jazz was constantly ignoring her and dad so she pretty much didn't know her. Anyway, she believed me and went to look for Lancer's office.

Sam and Tuck ran up to me and said, "You are a BADASS!" Ok, so that was just Tuck but Sam might have gotten PTSD from that meat storm so I didn't care.

I offered to fly them home, but while Sam said yes instantly, Tuck said, "no thanks, I'll let you lovebirds have your date."

I was about to strange Tucker when Danni ran up. "I am officially part of Dracula High!"

I smiled, "That's awesome sis! But, no, you are not gonna start walking with us, the program starts from 2nd period till the end of the day to make sure the younger members get the sleep they need. Sorry, also, I gotta go kill Tuck."

At this, I turned around and saw Tuck had ran off. I looked around and when I knew it was safe, I transformed and held out my hand for Sam. Once she took it, I blasted off. When we were in the air, I switched to carrying Sam bridal style. When she glared at me, I said simply, "Just holding hands, you are just gonna fall, so, it's for safety." When she nodded, I smiled.

Once we got there, I smoked us in and we said bye, I headed home.

**End Dan Diablo episode one: mystery meat**

***= I am working on art for the major characters, but yeah, they look different.**

**Yeah, I gave him the energy powers early, but I needed more badassery.**

**Anyway, I have a theme song for this now!**

_Hey, kid named Danny was just 14_

_But then his parents made a creepy lookin' device_

_When it didn't work, his folks' hearts were like ice_

_He tried to take a look on inside of it_

_There was a blood red flash_

_Everythin' just changed_

_Poor kid's DNA was all rearranged_

_When he first woke up, he had ghost white hair &amp; eyes of blood_

_Kid could turn to smoke, grow fangs and fly!_

_He's way different than them other guys_

_It was then he realized he had a job to do_

_He's here to protect me and you!_

**Tell me what you think, and there's a poll on my page **


	3. One of a Kind proluge

**?**

"Hmm, part boy, part demon. Very unique." I stated as I saw the boy transform. I am Skullker, a demon who hunts rare and valuable objects/prey, and I must have the boy's pelt!

_Hey, kid named Danny was just 14_

_But then his parents made a creepy lookin' device_

_When it didn't work, his folks' hearts were like ice_

_He tried to take a look on inside of it_

_There was a blood red flash_

_Everythin' just changed_

_Poor kid's DNA was all rearranged_

_When he first woke up, he had ghost white hair &amp; eyes of blood_

_Kid could turn to smoke, grow fangs and fly!_

_He's way different than them other guys_

_It was then he realized he had a job to do_

_He's here to protect me and you!*_

**Danny**

In second period history- yes, I had this class with Danni- Mr. Lancer was passing out our tests. When he got to me, I saw the grade and thought, 'Damn it Storage Demon, kept me from studying,' the other A-listers** had 'nerds' do their work, maybe I should ask one. Just for some help. I got a freaking D+ on that test! Lancer may know I'm the mysterious Demon boy, but he didn't do easier-work-for-super-heroes, it was likely harder. Suddenly I had to deal with fangs and claws.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, you can go", says Lancer as I raise my hand.

Once I'm outside, I see a freaky robot with an almost draconic design.

"Yo, bucket head, look out!" I call to a random guy who could have been hit with my energy blast. Said guy was indeed, wearing a bucket for, I'm assuming protection. But yeah, tin man avoided that blast.

"Hey, tin man! Why ya attacking my town?" I yelled as I fired from my eyes, as they were easier to aim.

"To get your pelt, Whelp!" the robot shouted as he fired a missile at me. That got blasted to bits from an energy slash from my scythe. Gotta love it.

"As touched as I am, could you come up with a better name for me than Whelp?" I ask as I punch him in the gut. For whatever reason, this activated the bot's eject feature, and tin man's face opened up, revealing a red frog thing. I absorb it and head back to class.

As I'm packing up, "Daniel, I am aware you feel you have a duty to the town, but don't let these heroics come before your education," Lancer tells me.

"I know, Mr. L, but, it drives me nuts, I mean, I activated the portal, so when people get hurt by the demons, it feels like it is my fault. Do you have a retake for the test?"

He hands me the paper as I leave.

"Oh, and Daniel, remember, any unexplainable slip ups, and I will take you to church with me."

I gulp at that and leave.

**End One of a kind prologue. **


End file.
